The Reunion
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: After five years, a Reunions pops up. Will it rekindle an old flame? I suck at summaries! : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, this is my second story... Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: *Sniffles* I don't own Sonny with a Chance. All I own is the plot... *sniffles***

**POV: Chad**

It's been five years since the hurricane. It came right in between Condor Studios. Thank God I wasn't there. My hair would have been wind blown! Er, I mean, my beautiful face could have been hurt!

After the Hurricane, Condor Studios decided that they've spent too much money with fixing the buildings after hurricanes. So the decided to close it all down. The buildings, the jobs, the commissionaire, the me in the acting. It was all gone. But, we all had our interviews, but the most interviewed is the one and only... ME! I have a collection of the magazines I was on the cover on.

I have to admit, I was seriously bummed out. I mean, that's when it all happened. That's when I was finally noticed as 'Mackenzie, from Mackenie Falls,' and not that little kid from the Taco Bell commercials. And yes, I did Taco Bell commercials for a bit when I was five.

But one person I thought that would always be there, the one person who changed me- most of me- went back to her home town. I thought of going to see her, but that would be awkward. Seeing her 'Frenemy' as she calls it, at her doorstep. I couldn't see her, I could only look at her in the pictures in my cellphone and the cover of magazines.

We still talked though. But eventually, we just lost touch. I went off to do a movie 'The Chad Dylan Cooper Story, sequal' And she gave up from the celeb life. It was hard doing the movie. Remembering all the things I did with Sonny. And it was just plain wrong doing the 'Fine!' and 'Good!' fight with Selena Gomez.

But it all changed when I got a letter in the mail.

***:~-*****-~:***

**POV: Sonny**

Wow. I missed Hollywood. Life in Wisconsin, is really amazing, it really is, it's just I miss seeing the cast every morning for breakfast. I missed grumbling when Brenda gave me crap on a plate. I missed doing the sketches (Even though I went back to my web cast). I missed it when Tawni had her episodes after she was caring. I missed meatball Monday, and taquitoe Tuesday. But mostly there was one person I missed the most. Chad.

I still remember when he said goodbye. He texted me 'See ya later, Sonny. Peace out Sucka!' As touching as it felt, I've had better. But for some reason, his was all I could think about after the hurricane.

I mean, I miss the cast and all, but we all IM each other and call one another. But I haven't heard a thing from Chad since his movie. And yes, if your wondering, I bought both his movies because point a) It reminded me of everything that's happened while I was at Condor Studios. Point b)I looked pretty cute in the movie. And point c) I missed Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora.

I got lonely the first night home. But after the sleepover with Lucy, I've been fine. It was almost like it never happened. _Almost_! I still remember everything, we just tried to stay away from it before I broke out in tears of missing everyone.

I went back to high school and graduated. More guys were asking me out, but I turned them all down. They weren't _him. _They could be similar in some ways, but they could never be Chad.

"Special Delivery for a miss Hollywood!" My mom called. I was in my room, writing in my music book. I was working on a song for the cast. I just finished graduating from College. I mostly took music class, but my academic choice was to be a teacher.

"Coming, Mama!" I yelled. I closed it and rushed down.

She was holding a violet envelope. "Did I get accepted?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"No, sorry hun, but I think you may like this better." She held it out to me, smiling. "Look at the return address."

I glanced down and started screaming. 'Condor Studios' was in embossed ink. I held the paper to my chest. "Um, Mom, would you mind if I read this alone?"

"No, go ahead, hun!" She smiled at me.

I skipped happily to my room and closed the door. I plopped down on my bed and started praying for the best.

'_To Miss Sonny Munroe. You have been invited to a Condor Studios reunion created by Mr. Marshall Pike...' _The letter said it was in two weeks. Whoa!! Marshall? I get to see Marshall, Zora, Nico, Grady, Tawni... _Chad._ Oh my god!!!! It also said that I could bring a friend. Lucy!

I looked at the bottom of the paper. Marshall's messy handwriting was scribbled at the bottom.

_"Sonny,_

_I know you're probably amazed right now. But it gets better. Come to the Reunion to find out._

_Hoping to see you there,_

_You old boss, Marshall Pike._

_PS. The rest of the cast already called me. They can't wait!"_

I let out the biggest scream anybody has ever heard from me.

"Sonny! What's wrong?" Lucy said. I guess my mom called her to come over since she knows me well and knew I would call her first.

"Nothing. Nothing wrong!" I screamed. I grinned. "Everything is amazing!!!!"

"Tell me tell me!!" My mom came running into my room, smiling too.

"Okay..." I paused to bring more suspense. "Condor Studios. Is. Having. A. Reunion. And. They have Good news!" I screamed at the end.

Even though I thought it was impossible, we all stood on my bed and started jumping and hugging at the same time.

"Hey, Mom, it says I can bring a friend. Is it alright if I bring Lucy?"

"Me? Seriously? Oh my god, you are the best!!!" She caught me in a hug. Hehe, we're both huggers.

"If it's alright with her mom-"

We immediately started screaming, "I'm twenty one, I'm pretty sure I can go!" Lucy screamed. I started screaming with her. My mom couldn't help but join us.

***:~-*****-~:***

Whoa. I looked at the address. It was in the park. The park where we had a picnic once. Nico and Grady were so full... and that's a miracle! It was beautiful.

"Oh my god! Is that you, Sonny?!?" I heard a familiar female voice scream.

I turned around at the same time Lucy did. "**Tawni!!!"** We screamed. We ran to each other and hugged. "Oh my god, it feels like forever since we've seen each other!" I said.

"Oh my god, is that... Skyler, from Mackenzie falls?" Lucy said. We looked over. There he was. He looked good! "Can I?" She looked at me.

"Go mingle!" I giggled.

"So, how does it feel to be twenty?" Tawni asked.

"Free!" I smiled. "I'm turning twenty one soon!"

"Seriously? Yay! Am I invited?"

"No, actually." I said sarcastically. But her face dropped. "I'm kidding! Of course you are! You are one of my best friends, why wouldn't you be?"

"You count me as a best friend?" She looked at me, smiling.

"Of course!" I hugged her again. "You are looking amazing, by the way!" I took a step back and took a picture of her with my pink camera.

She was wearing a blue halter dress that fell above her knees. "You too!" She snapped a picture of me. I quickly glanced at me outfit. It was a dark purple strapless dress that fell at the same height as Tawni's and a black clutch. Tawni's was silver.

"I love what you did with your hair though!" Tawni smiled. I died it black. "And it looks amazing with you tan!"

"Well, actually, I ended up being a bridesmaid to one of my new friends in Music School. And she all wanted us to be tanned. So we all got spray on ones. It's not coming off though! The other ones came off months ago!" We giggled.

"As much as Fake tanning kinda creeps me out, it looks amazing on you!" She smiled at me.

"Tawni! Sonny!" We heard two familiar voices at the same time. We looked and ran to them.

"Nico! Grady!" We said. We got in a huge group hug, even though Tawni doesn't do group hugs, she couldn't help it this time.

I felt like tearing up. Good thing my wakeup was waterproof! Soon the little tears came.

"Oh my god, this is just..." I couldn't find words for it. "Just, oh my god!"

We all started laughing. Suddenly someone started yelling. "Hey! I just put down my gourmet cheese here! Someone took it all!"

At the exact same time, a pice of cheese fell down Grady's pants. "Heheh, oops."

We burst out laughing. None of us lost our sense of humor! I looked over at Lucy who looked like she was having the time of her life. She was flirting with Skyler, and he happened to be flirting back. I sighed. This couldn't get any better!

***:~-*****-~:***

**POV: Chad**

Whoa. Was I late or something? So many people were already here! And I thought about coming ten minutes early. I guess everyone else did too!

I got dressed up in tan dress pants and a blue button down shirt, un tucked. Just add a red tie and a navy suit jacket and It'd be Mackenzie Falls all over again! I brought something that my maid made. It was okay, I tried it last night. But nothing can beat pizza after an all nighter!

I looked around. It was weird. It was like the mackenzie falls were all together, and everyone else was with their cast. And they were all in a spot where you could put a building over them, get some cameras and BOOM! Condor Studios!

Then as if I jinxed it, everyone went off and started mingling with one another. I walked around, looking for someone I knew. I said 'Hello,' 'Hey,' 'How you doing?" a couple times. But that was it.

We can all guess who I was looking for. But then I saw some one familiar. Sonny's friend Lucy. She was kinda pretty for a wisconsin girl coming into Hollywood. She was following a girl in a purple dress. She had black hair. From the side, I could tell she was really pretty.

I casually walked around, kicking a weed if I saw one. I was thinking about Sonny, her brown hair, her brown eyes... And accidentally bumped into her.

"Um, Sorry miss, this is Condor Studio actors only. Wait. I've never seen you before... have I?" I quickly said before she could. Yeah, I was right. Her features looked familiar. But I could name who yet.

"Oh my God." She mumbled. "Chad Dylan Cooper." Her voice reminded me of Sonny for some reason... Wait, not that can't be Sonny! Sonny has brown hair, and she has Black hair. And she's tanned. Sonny's skin is lighter.

"Yes, I know. _The,_ Chad Dylan Coop-" I couldn't finish. Because she quickly had me in a hug. "Uh!! Security?" I asked.

"You haven't lost your ego, have you?" She smiled up at me.

Than it hit me. "Sonny?"

She smiled as if to say 'Ta-da!' "The one and only."

"Whoa... Sonny?" I stupidly repeated.

"Again, yes..." She took a step back.

"Uh, Sonny, I'm going to leave you guys alone to talk. I think Skyler's calling me." Lucy said, running away.

"Sonny?" I repeated for the third time.

"It hasn't sunk in yet, has it?"

"Nope. Sonny?"

"Wow, five years, and he's still a knucklehead." She joked. Sonny playfully punched my shoulder.

"What? I am not a knucklehead!" I defended.

"Fine!" She smiled.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Oh my god, that felt good saying that." She got me in another hug. If it was anyone else, I would have jerked back and yelled "Nobody hugs Chad Dylan Cooper!" And then fixed my hair. But it was Sonny, and she was just like that...

"I missed ya," She mumbled. "You grew!"

"Yeah, a little, you did too."

She looked at me and sighed. We sat down on the grass. "It's been forever since I've seen you!"

"I know. And then when I found out about the Reunion, I was practically bouncing off the walls. I was so excited to see you!"

She raised her eyebrows and leaned back a litte.

I thought about what she might of heard in what I said. "Err... I mean... Umm..."

"It's fine, I was pretty excited too." She smiled. I felt like I just melted.

"Sonny!!" Tawni yelled. "We're taking a cast picture, come on!"

"Oh, I gotta, go, talk to ya later, 'kay?" She jumped forward a little and quickly kissed my cheek. No... NOW I felt like I was melting.

I watched her run to her friends and practically throw herself at them. She got in the middle beside Tawni and smile into the Camera that Lucy was holding. Than Sonny took her camer out and took a picture. Than she took one of all of them. She looked amazing in all of them.

I studied her face a little while she posed for the camer for the girl's picture. She dyed her hair black, she tanned, and she was wearing a tiny bit more makeup than before, which was pretty just just eyeliner and mascara. Don't ask me why I know that. When Portlyn broke her mirror after one of her episodes, I had to fix how she did her makeup. And she spent three hours trying to teach me what each piece of makeup was called. It was _torture!!_

I sighed when I saw Sonny wave at me. I grinned back at her.

"Still falling for her? After five years?" Portlyn showed up at my side.

I was too into Sonny right now I almost said yes. "Ye- What? Me? Pfft! No!! Psh! I do not!"

A couple of my other cast members showed up too. "Dude, you've been in denial for five years. Get over that stage and just ask her out already!" Skyler pushed me gently as to get me over there.

"I am not in denial!" I protested. "Chad Dylan Cooper _does not _go into denial!"

"Well, _Chad Dylan Cooper,_just did!" Chastity said in a weak impersonasion of me.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Well, too bad!" They all said at once.

"Chad, just go talk to her and the cast!" Portlyn said, pushing me forward too.

"Fine!" I mumbled in defeat. "Wait, since when were you all interested in how this ends between us?"

"Well... ever since the hurricane and the end.." Portlyn said. "I'm tired of hating, and thinking I'm better than anyone else."

"Wow, that's really deep." I said. "So really, why?"

"I just said!"

"Ooh, you weren't joking?"

"Just get you ass over there!" She pointed to them.

"Nobody tells Chad Dylan Cooper to do anything!" I said.

"Hey, Chad!" Sonny called. I quickly looked at her. "Come here!"

"Coming!" I said. Then I turned to my cast. "Peace out, Suckas!"

* * *

**A/N: Not one of my longest, you can definitely tell... Hope you like it!**

**_You see that green button?_**

**_It's lonely._**

**_Maybe you should click it to make it happy!_**

**_;D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I know, I'm still in the middle of another. But When I started this one, it went a little faster... You can probably tell, huh??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance**!!

* * *

**POV: Sonny**

Did I just kiss his cheek? I mean yeah, when I haven't seen somebody for a long time, I'll do that. I guess it's just awkward since I've had a huge crush on him since like forever...

I ran into my friends and smiled when Lucy took out picture with my camera. Than I took one my favourite cast. Than I stood with them, held the camera out and took a picture of all of us.. All you could see were our heads! We were all to have finally seen each other.

I waved to Chad when I saw him staring at us. He half-waved back.

Than I saw Portlyn and his other friends come to his side. I haven't seen them since forever. I hope we're all over the rivalry and all that other stupid stuff.

"Wait, I wanna get one of all my friends!" I said. "Chad!" He almost immediately looked over at me. "Come here for a sec!"

"Coming!" He turned to his cast for a second and started walking towards us.

Tawni nudged me.

"What?"

She smirked at me. I nudged her back.

"Yeah?" Chad said when he was in hearing range.

"I was going to take a picture of all my close friends."

When Chad wasn't looking I saw Tawni look at me mouth 'Close Friends' and smiled. I gave her the 'Shut Up!' look. She smirked and stayed quiet about it.

"Smile.." I mumbled. They all cast Magazine Cover worthy smiles seconds before my finger pressed the button. I looked at it and smiled. "Perfect. Thanks, guys!"

They all mumbled something that sounded like "your welcome" or "sure."

"Well, I think I'm just going to go see how the rest of my old cast is." Chad said, waving. He quickly left us and went back to his friends.

"Um, Sonny, Lucy? Can I talk to you guys alone for a sec?" Tawni said, smiling.

"Uh, sure, I guess, you guys won't mind, would ya?" I looked over to Grady and Nico. They were eating some cheese from their pockets. That would never get old to them.

"_Mope_!" (Nope) They said with stuffed mouths.

Tawni pulled us by the elbows. "Well?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Well, what?" I asked, confused. I looked at them.

"Well, what did you say to Chad?" Lucy said.

"What do you mean? Why are you asking me this?"

"Sonny!" Tawni hit my arm. "Are you crazy?"

"Hey!" I complained, rubbing my arm.

"Sonny, you kissed his cheek."

"Yeah, I do that sometimes."

"Only to people you are very close to!" Tawni said.

I looked at them defeated. "All we did was talk about how long it's been and then I said I gotta go, my friends are calling me, I gave him a hug and ran off to you guys."

"Ahem!" Lucy smiled. "You forgot about the part when you kissed him,"

"It wasn't much!" I tried.

"Well, you didn't see how his eyes lit up when he heard you name." Tawni said.

"Or when you kissed his cheek!" Lucy added.

"So what? Now your tag teaming against me?" I said in a mock sad voice.

"No, we're just wondering when you're going to go out with him." Tawni said.

"What? I don't like Chad anymore." I lied. They could tell by the way my voice rose an octave.

"Denial."

"What?"

"You're not the only one." Lucy said. "I bet you he's been in denial too every since he met you!"

Tawni nodded. "Sonny, just whisper it."

"No!" I leaned in a little. "Later, please? I promise."

"You better." Lucy said.

We walked back, laughing. Nico and Grady were talking to the guy with the fancy cheese. Well.. more like they were listening to him rant on about how that cheese was _sooo _expensive.

**POV: Portlyn**

The liar. He is still in total love with her... He can lie all he want about it, but it's showing through the way he looks at her.

My old boss, Ms. Condor, and Marshall came in.

Everyone started whispering about Mr. Condor, or Marshall.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you again," Mr. Condor. "We're all happy to see familiar faces from the past. We'll continue the reunion for the next two days. I know, that this is a long reunion, but I hope we'll all be very excited with our two surprises."

Everyone went into their show groups and held hands. The Mackenzie Falls just stood together.

"Continue," Mr. Condor said.

It was almost like they timed this. Exactly five seconds after he said 'continue' So Random! yelled "Marshall!" And they ran to him.

**POV: Sonny**

"Marshall!" We all yelled at the same time. We ran to him and got in another group hug. Tawni's softening up and she joined it, with no hesitating! I thought she'd want an applause, so Zora and I started clapping.

"Ooh, it's so good to see you guys!" Marshall said. "You're all grown up! Especially you, kiddo!"

He hugged Zora. And she did. Her straight hair was curled, she wore mascara, and eyeliner. She was wearing plaid knee height jeans, with some ballet flats. And a fun, colourful tank top.

"Oh Zora you look so different." Tawni said, looking at her. "Amazing."

"Awe, thanks." I guess while she was back in her home town, it brought out the softer side of her. She still has the old other side from So Random! The one that likes to eavesdrop, the one that likes to attack people like Chad Dylan Cooper. It was funny when she does that.

"And Tawni! You look beautiful!" Marshall said.

Tawni blushed and mumbled a 'thank you'

"Sonny? Oh my, you look... unbelievable! You've changed as well... in a good way" He took Mine and Tawni's hand and spun us around. He did the same with Zora.

"Ooh! Me too! Me Too!" Grady said. He spun around.

We started laughing.

Nico looked at him funny. "As much as that is really funny, it's also very _very_ wrong."

We laughed even harder.

"You guys haven't lost it." Marshall said, smiling at his cast. "Now, um, listen, there's going to be a party in the hotel ball room. Everyone here got an invitation to stay, right?" we all nodded. "yeah, it's going to be very formal, so dress up! Now, if you excuse me, I have to tell the others."

He quickly left us to join Mr. Condor at another group.

"Party?" Tawni gleamed. "I love parties. Mostly dressing up though. But looking fabulous if my favourite."

"Yes, we all know that." Zora said. "You've said that to us before. A couple times actually."

"I know."

There was an awkward pause between us.

"So...." I said, breaking the silence.

"Well..."

"Um...."

"Er......"

"So..." I repeated. I bit my bottom lip. "I wonder what the surprise is."

"What surprise?" Tawni asked quickly. Very quickly. "What? There, there's no surprise!"

"Okay, I heard there was a surprise too." Zora said.

"Me too."

"Marshall told you guys too?" Tawni asked, looking at us.

"Yeah." we all said at the same time.

I giggled. "What if it's like a movie preview or something."

"Nah, it has to be better than that!" Tawni said, flipping her blonde hair.

***:~-*****-~:***

**POV: Chad.**

"So dress up for it okay?" Mr. Condor said, glaring at us. We all nodded.

After he moved on to a different group. They all turned to me.

"So back to the 'You and Sonny' crisis." Portlyn said, crossing her arms.

"What? How in the hell is this a 'crisis'" I asked, making air quotes.

"Well, it's been five years you've had a huge crush on her and you've never admitted it. That's what we call a crisis."

"Well, when your shoes pinch you also call that a crisis." I muttered.

She gasped in mock horror. "Anyway, we decided."

"What? Decided on what?"

"We decided that you have the rest of the week." Skyler said.

"To do what?"

"To dance with her," Chloe said, smirking.

"Ha! Easy."

"Let us finish!" Portlyn glared at me. "You have the rest of the week to kiss her."

"What? And if I don't?"

"We'll send emails to everyone on our list, that you love her and to send it to their list."

"What?"

"You better do it."

"Ugh, as much as I 'miss' you, you still annoy the crap out of me." I mumbled.

***:~-*****-~:***

**POV: Tawni**

I was in the three bedroom suite with Sonny, Zora and Lucy. We were getting ready for the party. After mine and Sonny's huge Breakdown- we were just so happy to see everyone, we just starting breaking down, crying. Just so we're clear, happy tears.

"Tawni, what do you think?" Sonny asked. She came out wearing a sparkly gold one that came down below her knees. She had black strappy heels, making my best friend look amazing!

"Perfect!"

"You too, Tawn!" Sonny said, using my nickname. I was wearing a light pink dress. It fell to the same height as Sonny's.

"Ugh! I don't have anything to wear!" Zora said, coming out of her room. "Everything seems too... puffy! This is the one I like the most though."

She held a pretty gray and black dress with some black roses in the pattern.

"That's pretty."

"Except the bottom, which is _way_too puffy." I looked down. It was really puffy. There was tulle underneath it. that's why. "And it's pretty long compared to yours!"

"I know!" Sonny said. "Lucy!" She came out, wearing a yellow halter with some black embrodery in the top that made a lily flower.

"Whoa."

"Thanks."

"Lucy, can you fix this?" Sonny said. She pointed to the mess of a dress in Zora's hands.

"Wait." She looked at the dress. "Yup, got a design already." She turned to Zora. "You are going to look amazing!"

After ten minutes, she came out, holding the dress. Zora put it on.

It was knee length, that flowed now, Lucy took out the tulle from underneath and made it into a sash just below her chest.

"Whoa."

"Thank you, thank you." Lucy said, bowing as we applauded.

Zora gave her a hug. "Thank you soo much!" She said.

"Your welcome."

"Oh, we should go before we're late!" I said.

"Yeah. let's go." Sonny said. Zora slipped on some black flats and followed us out the door.

***:~-*****-~:***

**POV: Chad**

I hate my 'friends' if you could call them friends. I couldn't just do that! Well... maybe I could. But you can't give just a week!

Then I saw her.

She came into the room with her friends. She looked amazing...

"Look, he's already drooling over her and it's only been an hour." I heard portlyn say. I glared at her.

She crossed the room to see her other two friends.

Ugh. Nico and Grady. They spent most of their time getting ready, trying to make sure I knew their names. Sadly, they couldn't have their own room. So, I'm sharing a suite with them. Which sucks.

She gave them a hug each, so did Lucy, Tawni and Zora.

Then she saw me. She saw me! She saw me!

Sonny waved at me and smiled. Whoa... She looked so different, but kind of the same in a way.

"He's still staring." Chloe whispered. She and Portlyn started snickering until a glared at them again.

"Whatever you flirt," Chloe said. "We're going to go mingle. See ya!"

They walked off laughing.

Sonny whispered something in Tawni's ear. Tawni looked at me and grinned. She whispered something to Sonny.

Sonny was making her way over to me!!!

I didn't want to look like an idiot, just staring. So I started walking over to her too.

"Hey." She said, getting me into another hug.

"Hey." I smiled down at her. Even though we both grew, it was like we both grew the exact same. She still seemed the same height five years ago with her heels on.

"So I heard your bunking with Nico and Grady." She said, smiling.

"Yeah. They spent the hour trying to make sure I had everyone's name down." I sighed.

Sonny giggled. "That seems a lot like them."

"Yeah." I said, running my hand through my hair just in case it was messy. "Mr. Condor thought we we're all closer, so he put us together with Skyler."

"Oh really? Lucy and him were flirting today. I guess she's going to be pretty happy that next door is her crush."

"You're our neighbours? Oh, so that was you and your friends who were screaming. Hmm." I pretended to be annoyed, but she playfully punched my arm.

"We were just playing around!" She covered.

"Hmm." I mumbled. "Soo..."

"Soo..."

"So, what were you doing for the past five years?" I asked as we walked around, saying 'hi' to some people.

"Well, I went to Japan after the first year. I did a movie there. It was some Disney and Japan Productions little kid movie. It's not one of the biggest movies, but I still got the lead role." She smiled up at me. "After that, I laid low and stayed in Wisconsin with Lucy and the rest of my friends."

"Cool."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, We did the sequel to _Chad Dylan Cooper: The Movie, _we found Tawni to do her part, but we couldn't find the rest of the Randoms." She smiled at me. "After, I just pretty much just hung around LA. But, going without the paparazzi is hard. I had like twenty different wigs!"

She giggled. "Seriously?"

"Yup, later I'll show you one." I smiled.

"Okay..." She giggled.

"Will everybody please take a seat?" Marshall said into a microphone in the stage. It wasn't much of a stage. It was one of those modern off white, stages that were only like two inches off the ground.

"Want to sit with us?" Sonny asked me.

"Sure, as long as no one throws any food at me." I said. She smiled and took my hand. Sonny lead me to a circular table where the rest of her cast was sitting.

I took the seat beside hers.

"Everyone, you got a little note saying there's a surprise." Mr. Condor said, joining him on stage.

***:~-*****-~:***

We all nodded. "We'd like to say first, that it's been a long time that we've all seen each other for most of us." Mr. Condor said. "And secondly that we're all happy to see that we've all stayed healthy for the past five years. But the bigger reason why we've asked you to come here, besides the entire 'Reunion' thing is we have a show offer for you."

I looked around. Everyone was looking happy, all jumpy and excited. I looked over to Tawni, who was just in tears. I didn't really 'till then that I was tearing up too.

Lucy looked at me and gave me a hug. I hugged back.

Then suddenly, Tawni's chair ended up between us, putting her arms around us.

"We actually have an offer for even some of our other guests." Lucy joined Tawni and I, tearing up. I gave her a hug again.

We intertwinded our hands and looked up at the two men on the stage. We started smiling through our happy tears.

I looked over at Chad, who was staring at me. He grinned at me, which quickly turned into a smirk.

I smiled back at him.

"So, we're asking you guys to join a new show called..." He paused for Dramatic Effect. We all wanted Marshall to just continue already!

"What's it called?!?" I whispered to my friends, jokingly.

"_Reunion of the Condor Stars."_ I thought about the name and smiled approvingly.

"So right now we're just going to explain to you about the show." Mr. Condor said. "This was Marshall's idea, do he'll explain." He pushed him gently forward.

"Okay, so _Reunion of the Condor Stars _is is just a reality show. You'll be living together and we get it taped and see what happens. Of course, we'll edit out some of the unneeded parts." Marshall said. "We'll hold meetings for each show and I'll talk to you about the details."

Everyone started talking at the same time. Lucy just stared into space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, So, everyone, I think I'm gonna finish this one first and then go back to my other story. And this story may get long... Sorry if you hate long stories :|**

**Disclaimer: Ugh! DO I EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT? IT PAINS ME TO JUST EVEN KNOW I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE!! Nor, do I own any of the songs mentioned.**

* * *

**POV: Lucy**

Ahh... This was the life. Sitting with my favourite celebrity stars on the counter of the kitchen in a deluxe suite. Perfect!

"Oh my god, this is the best girl's party, _ever!"_ Selena said. We all tried not to smile, because of our face masks. Even Zora had one on! We thought we might have to force one onto her. She softened up I guess.

We invited Chloe and Portlyn to join us. They happily accepted the offer to help with the entire rivalry thing going down.

"Right you are." Zora said, sighing. "What are we gonna do after this?"

Tawni and Sonny looked at eachother and slighty smiled. "Oh, you'll find out." they said at the same time. I wonder what we were doing...

After a couple more minutes of going through magazines, we washed them off. We were all wearing our PJs. Chloe, Selena, Sonny and Tawni were wearing tank tops and short shorts. Zora, Portlyn and I were wering tank tops and PJ pants. All comfy and what not.

Sonny went over to the stereo. "Gonna choose some music." She said.

Then Tawni went into our rooms and took all the hair brushes. A fast song came on. It had a cool beat. Sonny started singing. Portlyn, Chloe, Selena, Tawni and I joined her. Zora just Danced. Which I find is funny because it was Just Dance by Lady Gaga it was the glam remix.

I already knew Sonny had an amazing singing voice, but I never knew that Tawni had a nice voice too! She and Sonny had amaing voices!! Including Selena. But almost everyone knew that since she does the theme song of her show!

_"Just Dance, __Gonna be okay_

_Da da doo doo_

_Just Dance, __Spin that record babe_

_Da da doo doo_

_Just Dance, __Gonna be okay_

_D-d-d dance, dance, dance, _

_Just J-j-just Dance" _we all belted out. We grabbed the hair brushes and pretended they were our microphones. We started dancing around, singing and laughing at the same time. Eventually, Zora started Singing too. She says she sucks at singing, but she's actually really good. I'm okay at Singing, pretty good as Zora, who is also good, but I'm not a singer like Sonny, Selena, and Tawni.

***:~-*****-~:***

**POV: Chad**

The guys and I were just hanging around, tossing a foam football around in the living room. We just got into the suite just this morning, yet it's already trashed!

"So, Lucy and you seem to be getting along." Nico said, nudging Skyler. Grady waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute. What about you and Tawni?" He asked Nico. He blushed.

"Tawni's pretty." He mumbled.

"You got it bad for her." I said, grinning.

"What about you, Cooper?" Nico said, looked at me.

"Yeah, I see you and Sonny are hanging out a lot." Grady said, smiling.

Now _I_ was the one blushing! Crap. Should I tell them? Well, they already admitted who they liked.

"Well, yeah, Sonny's pretty cute too. Stupid Cute." I mumbled. They all looked at me, with weird looks on their faces. "I have a week."

Grady and Nico both said 'Oh' at the same time. "To what? go out with her?"

"No to kiss her and dance with her eventually."

"Actually, You also have to go out on a date with her now. You don't have to dance with her anymore."

"What? Getting a date with that Chick is harder than you think!" I said, hoping they'll take pity on me and say I won't have to anymore."

"No, _you're _making it hard for yourself! If you just thought that she was just another girl, this owuld be easy!" Skyler said. Nico nodded in agreement.

"That's the problem with Chad." Grady spoke up. "To him, Sonny's not just _'another girl'_" He used air quotes.

"Seriously? And he says _I_ got it bad. It's been five years, man!" Nico said. Skyler snickered.

"Okay, okay, enough about me. I hear Lucy got a crush on you, Sklyer."

Skyler almost jumped at that. He coughed. "Um, really?" His voice went all high pitched.

We burst out laughing.

"Can you hear that?" I said, after shushing everyone. We all listened closely. There was music. We walked closer to it.

Grady gasped. "It's coming from that door!" He said in a hushed whisper. We looked to where he pointed. It was the door that divided our room with the girls'.

"They're having a party!" Nico said.

"Without us!" Grady added, with a huff. Whoa. I thought it was only girls who huffed... Okay...

"Oh yeah, I remember, Lucy saying something like they always kept that door open just incase one of us needed something from them. If it's closed, they're probably changing or something." Skyler said.

"That means..." Nico and Grady looked at each other with a devious smile.

"On the count of three..." Grady said.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

***:~-*****-~:***

**POV: Sonny**

"I love that song!" Tawni said, smiling. After dancing to Jut Dance, we all did makeovers. We all had makeup on again.

"Yeah. What song now?" I asked.

"We all thought of songs we all liked and knew the lyrics to."

"Hey, Sonny! I know!" Lucy said. We looked at her. "Remember your demo CD? The Instrumental version? I have it in my bag!"

"What?" I looked at her with eyes saying 'Please, stop!' But she didn't see them. Because she already left the room to get it.

"What?" I repeated.

"You can sing it for us!" Lucy said from our room.

"What? No, I couldn't. I'm not that good." I said, blushing.

"Are you kidding? You are amazing!" Tawni said. "You should have heard her after her breakdown. She started humming. It was pretty!"

"Aww!! Come on, Sonny!" Lucy begged. She came back into the room and put the disc in. "Please?"

They all started begging.

"Oh, Fine! Only if Lucy does it with me!" I looked over at her, who was nodding. "Put it number five, please!"

"Yup!"

"I'll be right back!" I ran into my room and pulled out my electric guitar. For some reason, I brought both the acoustic and the electric. "Back!"

Lucy played Press and the music came on. We all started dancing, well, I kind of. I was playing the guitar at the same time, so I just moved my hips and bobbed my head.

I called it 'Open,' Lucy helped me write it.

We all started dancing into the hallway. We walked in front of the long mirror and started singing in front of it. I glanced at the open dividing door. The guys were probably watching a football game or something, because the door was closed.

_"Don't try to cover up your, your new flame  
That's seathing through your eyes.  
I can see it from 10 feet away and I know  
Just who is burning.  
With every kiss you deny  
So what maes you think, that I  
Still care or still want you anymore_I belted out.

So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly

You can call it pure torture  
Watching your every move with her  
Oh, just the thought of it,  
Knowing what goes on between you  
Makes me sick  
I should've noticed, I should've noticed  
When she came into the picture  
You were always with her  
And she's not leaving."

I turned to face Lucy, who was at my left. She wasn't singing anymore. She was just dancing. Stage Fright was all gone now!

Then she turned to face me. She smiled and waved.

I looked at her Funny.

I turned around. Guess who was there?

Lucy, who had the remote. Quickly pressed pause.

I blushed.

"Um. Hi?" Lucy said.

They stared at us.

I put my guitar down.

"Uh... Hi guys!" I blushed even deeper.

"Oh, come on, join us! We're celebrating the new Job offer!" Tawni and Portlyn said at the same time.

"uh, Sure." they mumbled. They were dressed perfectly for the occasion. Tee shirts and pj bottoms.

We all walked back into the living room, awkwardly. Or, well, I thought it was kind of awkward.

We all sat down on the couches. I sat beside Chad and Tawni, Selena sat on the other side of Tawni. Lucy sat beside Skyler. Grady and Nico sat with Skyler. And Portlyn and Chloe sat on the floor, crossed Legged.

"So..."

"Um, we're gonna go get some CDs." Lucy said. She got up and grabbed my by my hands. The rest of the girls followed us.

"Hey, Sonny, what about the other Demo? With you singing, so you don't have to." Lucy said. She grabbed the CD and ran out of the room.

"No! Lucy! Crap!" I mumbled the last one.

Tawni patted my back and linked arms with me. We walked back. This time, Tawni and I sat on the floor.

Lucy pressed play and the first song came on. It was 'The Middle.' It was Lucy's second Favourite. Her number one she said was 'Got Dynamite.'

_"Knew where I was going when you left the room_

_you're the kinda guy that makes me want to_

_follow through to you_

_I've been trying to leave you for the longest time_

_The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy_

_I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it, I like it,_

_I wanna crash_

_I wanna fall_

_I wanna be somewhere in the middle._

_Somewhere in the middle _

_Some things It's better than nothing_

_I just need a little_

_I just need a little 'cause I_

_Don't wanna be nowhere_

_But somethings makin' me go there_

_Somewhere in the middle with you"_

I closed my eyes as soon as I hear my voice. I hoped they didn't think it was screwed up...

***:~-*****-~:***

**POV: Chad**

We opened the door, and Sonny was strumming her guitar to some song We've never heard before. I could have sworn it sounded like she was singing.

"Um, Hi?" Lucy said.

Awkward silence.

"Uh, Hi Guys!" Sonny blushed.

More awkward silence.

"Oh come on, Join us! W're celebrating the job offer!" Tawni said. I looked at Sonny, who was putting her guitar and walking with the other girls into the living room. They were all wearing Tank tops. They were all pretty tight on them... Crap. I sound like a pervert. Chad Dylan Cooper, is _not_ perverted!

I sat beside Sonny. I smiled at her, but I don't think she saw it. She was looking at Tawni and Lucy like they were mentally talking.

"We're gonna go get some more CDs." Lucy said, standing up and grabbing Sonny by her wrists. Tawni, Portlyn, Selena, and Chloe followed after them.

They went into Sonny's room.

I could hear Lucy saying something, but it was muffled by the walls.

"Crap!" Was what Sonny said, as she and Tawni came back out. They sat on the floor. Nico and Grady brought their foam football and were tossing it around the room.

Lucy pressed play and again, more unfamiliar music began to play. Sonny closed her eyes.

After the first chorus, everything was so quiet.

"Sonny, who's singing?" I asked.

Her eyes snapped open. "Um... someone we... all know?" she seemed unsure about it. "_very _well."

"Okay..."

We listened to the next song. It sounded like it was being played live in the room. Maybe it was just the way it was recorded.

"It's her demo." Lucy said. Sonny looked at her. "The girl, we all know, _very_ well."

Sonny closed her eyes during this one.

"So, what do you want to do?" Portlyn asked, getting up.

"Well, it's almost midnight, what else is there to do?" Skyler said, looking at the clock.

Sonny giggled.

"Hey, there's this club, open! I saw it in the newspaper when I was looking at the story about us!" Tawni said. She got up and looked for the advertisement.

"Here." She opened it up and put it to a page. "It says you have to at least have some type of ID. You have to be at least eighteen years of age. But anyone under 21 can't have alchol." Tawni said, reading off the paper.

"Okay."

"Let's go change into something more... _club worthy_." Tawni said.

"Yeah, 'cause we'll go into a club in PJs. _Very _cool!" Sonny said, sarcastically. She smiled at me before heading to her room.

We headed back to our room to get dressed. I wonder what Sonny's gonna wear. Portlyn closed the door after us just in case we walk in on them changing...

"Dude, what are you gonna wear?" Skyler asked me.

"I dunno!" I said, going through my closet. I pulled out a black button up tee shirt, and a white shirt under neath. Maybe just same jeans? I guess.

I got changed and fixed my hair. It took me more time to check my hair than it did to change my clothes!

I met up with the rest of the guys in the living room. All dressed.

We knocked on the door.

I heard an "I'll get it!" and the door opened.

"Uh, we're almost done, won't be long." Selena said.

Selena went back into the washroom. She's probably doing her makeup.

"Um, I'm gonna go see Tawni." Nico said, going into the open doored room

"Yeah, I'm gonna see if Sonny's ready." I went to her room and stood in the doorway.

***:~-*****-~:***

**POV: Sonny**

I was finishing off my makeup in the vanity. The blush brush was soft... Okay... random much?

I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around.

Chad was staring at me. More like gaping at me.

"Uh, Hey Sonny." He said, realizing that he was staring.

"Hey." I smiled at him. I looked down at my outfit. A yellow tank top, with a black button vest, and blue skinny jeans with my black boots. "Do I look that bad?"

He came in and sat on my bed. "Are you kidding me? You look..." He thought for a second. He mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

"You look very_ beautiful_." He said in a louder voice. The last word make me shiver a little.

"Uh, Thanks." I mumbled.

"Yeah."

"You guys done?" Tawni yelled from the living room.

"Uh, Yeah!" I called. "We better go."

"Yeah." We linked arms and went into the living room.

"Let's go!" Tawni said, pulling on Nico's hand. Nico winked at me before leaving behind her.

We all got into two cabs and started talking. This should be interesting. A new club!

After five minutes, the car slowed to a stop in front of a fancy building. It was three stories.

We got out and waited for the other cab to come. It was pretty dark out.

"We're here!"' Tawni said when she was out. She held hands with Nico, I held hands with Sonny, Skyler and Lucy linked arms and so did Portlyn, Chloe and Selena.

"Finally!" Nico added.

"Oh my god!!!!! It's, it's..."

"Yes, it's Chad Dylan Cooper." I mumbled jokingly.

"It's Sonny Munroe! And Tawni Hart! And Nico and Grady! So random's here!" Some people were shouting.

"And what? They don't remember Mackenzie?" I whispered in Sonny's ear. She giggled.

"Oh my god it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" A girl screamed from the line. She left her space from the line to ask for his autograph.

"Um, Sorry, we don't have a pen..."

"Oh. than Can I have yor picture?" She snapped her camera and me and her and ran off.

"Freaky." Sonny mumbled.

"Jelous?"

"Psh, what? No!" Sonny said, blushing.

We started getting camera flashes at us. We smiled the entire way, we didn't want a bad picture of us.

Everyone started saying "Oh you can go ahead of us!" After five minutes, we were at the head of the line. The guard let us in quickly recognizing who we were.

"Whoa." I heard Sonny say when we entered. It was dim, but all Clubs were. There was on wall that was just a lava lamp. It was huge. The second story didn't fill up. It was just like a indoor deck surrounding the inside of the club.

"Hey Sonny! Listen!" Tawni, Lucy and Selena said, smiling. "It's our song!"

She listened to the song.

"Oh my god, it is!" _(Blame it by Jamie Foxx)_ Sonny said.

"Come on!" Tawni said, grabbing her hand. "We're just gonna borrow her for a bit, don't worry, Cooper."

"Okay..."

So, Skyler, Grady, Nico and I got ditched. Chloe and Portlyn went to go look at some cute guys. They always did that.

I went to the deck thingy, I got some looks from girls, but I ignored them. Some girls asked me to dance with them, but I declined.

Skyler and Nico followed me. Grady was busy flirting with some girl. We watched while Tawni, Sonny and Lucy danced in the center of the room.

"Damn." Skyler said, chuckling. "They can dance..."

"Yup."

"So have you kissed her yet?" Skyler asked.

"Nope."

"When are you gonna?"

"I dunno!"

"Ugh, you're horrible at this, you have to dance with her too."

"What? You just took it off!" I whined.

"Yeah, and you're not improving."

"Fine!" I grumbled.

The song ended. We looked back at the girls. They were waving at us to come back down.

We walked down again. Tawni and Nico started Dancing. Skyler and Lucy copied them.

I made my way to Sonny. I could at least dance with her tonight...

She started walking my way, squeezing through the tiny space.

"Hey Sonny, wa-" I stopped. Because some drunk guy pulled her arm.

"Come on, let's dance."

"No, let go of me!" She said. She tried to pull from his grip. Some reason me feet would move.

He tightened his grip. "I saw you dancing, you're pretty hott."

"Let go of me!"She repeated. She hit his arm. Sonny squirmed around. "Chad!"

My feet started working. I ran over to her.

"Let go of her!" I yelled at him. He let go of her.

"Oh, so you want to talk to me like that, huh?" He pushed me.

"Ooh, you _do not_ push Chad Dylan Cooper!" He pushed him back.

"Oh yeah, well-" The guy brought his fist up and brought it back behind his head.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed. She pulled my arm and dodged the punch. "If you touch him again, I swear, I will sue you."

"For everything you own!" I added.

"And who's he, huh?"

"He's uh..." Sonny stuttered.

"Her boyfriend." I said quickly. I looked at her.

"Really?"

"Um, yeah, leave us alone." Sonny said, clutching onto my arm.

"Why should I?"

"Do you know who we are?" She asked, glaring at him.

"He is _Chad Dylan Cooper!_ _The_ Chad Dylan Cooper!" She said, He started backing up. "And I, I am Allison, Sonny Munroe! You do not do that to us!"

"Fine, **bleep!"** he backed away and left the club.

Sonny started giggling. "I can't believe that worked."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Chad." Sonny smiled at me.

"Eh, no big deal."

"No big deal? He almost punched you. I'm sorry." She kissed my cheek. Again! Whoa...

We found Skyler and Lucy. They were dancing. We looked around. And Chloe and Portlyn were still dancing, Tawni and Nico were dancing... pretty much eveyrone was dancing. Well, I'm stupid for stating th obvious, but oh well...

We started dancing to some disco song. We started doing the bump and laughed. Then the music changed. It was lolipop by Lil Wayne.

Sonny grinned at me. I spun her around just before the music changed.

She ended up really close to me. I leaned in a little, as did she, closing the space between us.

"Chad, Sonny! We have to go! Marshall and Mr. Condor want to talk to us about the business deal!" Tawni yelled at us over the music.

Crap. That totally just ruined a good moment.

* * *

**A/N: So this one was longer than I intended. But I got it done, right? Haha. I was pretty excited for this one :D **

**Ummm.. I just thought I should tell you... I'm planning on two parts, but the second part has nothing to do with the reunion, so I'm just gonna put it in a different story. But after this one, Once I figured out the title, I'll put it in the last chapter.**

**Love,**

**S-W-A-C-fan123**


	4. Chapter 4

**So chapter four! Whoo!!!! Hehhe**

**Disclaimer: *Says gumly* I don't own Sonny with a Chance. :( Or any of my favourite songs mentioned ):**

* * *

**POV: Tawni**

I got a text from Marshall asking where we were. He said

_Where are you guys? We're having a meeting about the show soon!_

And then I said

**What? At one o'clock in the morning?**

_Yes, because we're booked all tomorrow morning and after_

**_Fine, I'll get the guys! We'll be there in about ten minutes_**

_You better_

I ran around the club telling the guys to wait outside.

We got into a cab and told him to step on it!

I sat with Sonny, Selena and Chad this time. I fixed my makeup on the ride to the hotel.

Sonny was humming, Chad was staring at her, and Selena was probably thinking "I had to choose the cab with those two..."

As soon as it hit the hotel, I threw some random money over the seat and ran into the meeting room with my friends. The rest of Mackenzie Falls were there. I guess they wanted to clash our meetings.

We all sat down. I sat beside Lucy and Sonny. Chad Sat beside Sonny. Go figure. Sklyer sat beside Lucy, Chloe and Portlyn sat, facing Skyler and Lucy. And everyone else sat in random seats.

Marshall and Mr. Condor started talking about the show. I paid as much attention as I could. That way I could fill in Chad later. He was staring at Sonny, but acted like he was paying attention at the same time.

So here's pretty much what happens

We all move into this huge new place. We all live our lives. And since they know how dramatic we can get, it's a real life drama show. And that's pretty much it. And we can do whatever we want, throw parties (Yes! I'm totally gonna be the first one! The first day after we move in, PARTY!!!), and all the other stuff we want. Just nothing illegal. We got paid to do the show, which was good. I could go on another shopping spree with Sonny, Lucy and Selena.

So Marshall told us we have a week to decide if we're joining.

I signed the contract right away. So did Sonny, Chad did immediately after her, Chloe, Portlyn, Selena, Grady, Nico and the other Mackenzie Falls people. The only people who didn't were Skyler and Lucy. Lucy wasn't quite sure if her mom would let her, and Skyler said he would only do it if Lucy did it. Which, I thought was sweet :D.

And Zora said that she wasn't doing it because she wanted to finish highschool and go to college. And take a break from Hollywood.

We went back into our suites. Well, we just went back to _our_ suite. We decided to just hang out there, since no one was tired yet. Well, except Chloe and Portlyn, they got tired and decided to back to their rooms.

I wonder why Sonny didn't tell them it was her in the CD. Maybe she was just too shy...

"Let's play karaoke!" Selena said, taking out a microphone from the electronics case.

"Sure." Everyone but Sonny nodded.

"Are you gonna play, Sonny?" Chad asked.

I gave her a look. "Fine." She fake smiled at him and jokingly glared at me. Well, I think it was a joke.

"I have an idea!" I said. "Why don't we do Boys against Girls!"

"Okay. We have ten minutes to practice." Selena said. "And whoever has the highest score wins."

We went into different rooms. We went into the master bedroom, Sonny and Lucy's room, and Zora was in her room, sleeping, so we tried ot be quiet. Wait, the rooms are sound proof when you close the doors.

We closed ours and went through the song book.

"How about this one?" I asked, pointing to a song called 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga

"Nah, that one sounds weird to me." Selena said. "Oh about Bottle it Up By Sara Bareilles?"

We looked up the lyrics on the laptop. And then the video.

Sonny started humming it. "That has a nice tune." She gasped. "That's what it needs!"

"Who needs what?" Selena asked.

"Er.. nothing." She blushed and went to her suitcase. I 'casually' leaned back a little and saw what Sonny was doing. She was writing a song! Again! I giggled to myself. Good thing Sonny didn't see me!

We started singing it. Good thing we were all really good! Them boys are gonna eat our dust!

"We still need to decide who's taking the beginning and the solo." Lucy said, smiling at Sonny.

"What? No! No way!"

"Fine, then we all have our own parts!" I said. Lucy and Selena nodded quickly.

"What if we did a different song?" Lucy asked. "This doesn't really... you know... fit right. I mean I love the song, it's actually one of my favourites, but it just doesn't fit right."

"She's right." Selena said. "How about this one?"

We looked at the computer. Selena found a new music video, from Sara Bareilles called Love Song.

We listened to is and played it again. Sonny started singing to it this time. Lucy, joined her, then I did, and then Selena did.

It was the perfect song.

There was a knock on the door. "You girls ready yet?"

We opened it. "Yeah."

"Who wants to go first?" Chad asked. I looked over to Sonny, who looked like she was about to barf from nervousness. Why is she like that? She sang alone in front of us before. Just because the guys are here now??

***:~-*-~:***

**POV: Sonny**

God, why did I agree to this? In front of Chad? Was Tawni serious? Was Selena and Lucy serious? They know I like him!!!!!!!

"Let's flip a coin!" Tawni said. We flipped her quarter. "Call it!"

"Heads!"

"Heads it is, you guys go first!" Tawni said. We helped them move the coffee table to the side and move the couches back. That way they had more space.

Selena and Lucy whispered something in Tawni's ear and nodded. What were they up to this time?!?!?

We turned on the karaoke machine and the lyrics started hitting the screen. Chad, Skyler, Grady and Nico started singing. I'm pretty sure Chad picked this song out. I rolled my eyes at it. "Sexy Back By Justin Timberlake."

"_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Yeah, Them other boys,_

_Don't know how to act..."_

Chad belted, Nico and Grady Danced and Skyler looked like he was in hell.

They finished off with a score of 78 out of one hundred. My family had this at my house. It's hard to get over fifty! Although, I never used it...

"Okay, Ladies, you're turn." Chad handed me his mic. I smiled at him. He smirked back in repsonse.

The music started.

_"Head under water  
And they tell me... to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder... even I know that  
You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually... hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you... to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you... a love song today  
Today, yeah

I learned the hard way  
That they all say... things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart... sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello... to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you... a love song today

Promise me... you'll leave the light on  
To help me see... with daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way... you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you... to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you... a love song today  
Today"

I finished belting out the lyrics and looked over to Tawni, Lucy, and Selena, they were smiling at me. And waving at me. From the back of the room. Ugh!!

I started blushing.

"What the hell you guys!" I said to my friends, giggling. "I hate you." I said with mock horror.

Tawni started smiling.

"I told you it would work!" Selena said/

"You planned this on me? Wow. I didn't even notice it, I'm an idiot." I mumbled.

"Hey you're scores totaling!" Skyler said, pointing to the screen.

99 out of one hundred.

I stared in shock. "Seriously? No one fixed the game did you?" I asked, curiously.

"Congrats." Tawni said, smiling.

I started smiling and laughing. "Oh my god Yay!" Lucy and I hugged. Chad gave me a congratulations hug.

"So are you over your fear of public singing now, Sonny?" Lucy asked me.

"I think so..."

"So I can tell them who it was on the CD?" She asked. I blushed.

"Sure."

"Who was it?"

"Sonny!" She announced, smiling.

My blush deepened.

"Seriously?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." I said, tilting my head downwards.

"Whoa."

"You should hear her with the instrumental version!" Tawni said, pressing play.

"What? No!" I begged. Lucy handed me my guitar. "Only if you promise to do it with me this time."

"Promise."

"On your cow, Spotsy?"

Lucy gasped. "Yes, Promise."

I giggled. And started strumming. It was the smae song I did before we went to the club.

_Don't try to cover up your, your new flame  
That's seathing through your eyes.  
I can see it from 10 feet away and I know  
Just who is burning.  
With every kiss you deny  
So what maes you think, that I  
Still care or still want you anymore"_

_"So how long has this been  
Going on and one more thing tell me  
Was she the reason you stomped on my heart  
And moved on so quickly_

_You can call it pure torture  
Watching your every move with her  
Oh, just the thought of it,  
Knowing what goes on between you  
Makes me sick  
I should've noticed, I should've noticed  
When she came into the picture  
You were always with her  
And she's not leaving..."_

Lucy and I got an applause. We bowed and high fived.

"Hey Sonny, do that song we all listened to." Skyler asked.

"Um..." I looked around. I didn't want to be the center of attention. But sadly, they all nodded.

I started Singing.

Aftr a couple more rounds of karaoke, and me judging, we all said goodnight and headed off to bed. Chad gave me a hug before he left. Awwe, wasn't that sweet of him??

I wasn't really tired, so I told Lucy I would be in the living room. I closed the door, with my music book in hand.

Time to work on my song.

I started humming and then added some lyrics here and there.

I needed to put a solo somewhere. After a minute of mental deciding, I put it after the second chorus.

I stopped to get some water. I started thinking of Chad...

Then the worst happened to me; James popped in my head. What if he gets offered to be on the show?!?!

I got my song book and sat on the counter.

I flipped through some pages until I found the one I was looking for. And yes, I wrote a song about James.

***:~-*-~:***

**POV: Chad**

I still couldn't sleep. I got up, quietly. I noticed that the girls left the dividing doors open too.

On my way to the dark kitchen, I heard Sonny Humming. Was she still up?

I looked in their living room from the veiw I was given. I went back to the kitchen and got some water.

Then I heard she was singing. I listened to the lyrics.

_"I've been bruised and I've been broken  
Can't believe that I put up with all this pain  
I've been used and I was chocking  
On the promise  
I would never fall again_

I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
The words that had me trapped inside your misery  
But now I know  
The reason why I couldn't breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
NoI don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I ready, all I really want  
Is everything you're not  
Everything you're not, not, not

(Everything that you're not again)  
(Never gonna see you're face again)

Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out  
That it only went so deep  
A meaningless diversion that is all that you  
Ever meant to me, me, me, me

And I am done with your twisted symphony  
The words that had me sound like stolen poetry  
I tore the pages and I can finally breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out  
No I don't, don't care what you say  
'Cause all I ready, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

(Everything that you're not again)  
(Never gonna see you're face again)

I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect, I need love  
nothing in between  
I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me  
A now I'm gone

Everything you're not, not, not  
Everything you're not, not, not

1,2,3,4

'Cause all I want is everything you're not (everything you're not)  
So go ahead and slam the door  
'Cause you can't shut me out (shut me out)  
And no i don't, I don't care what you say  
'Cause all I ready, all I really want  
Is everything you're not

Everything that you're not again  
Never gonna see you're face again  
Never wann fell this way again

Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again

Never gonna break my heart again  
Never gonna see your face again  
Never wanna feel this way again

Never gonna break my heart again"

Was that about me? I hope not....

"Take that you stupid James." I heard her mumble. God I feel like a stalker!

Oh, so it wasn't about me. But why did she write a song about him?!?

"Crap, his birthday is coming up, gotta finish his song!" I heard her say. James birthday was coming up? No! Mine was!

What if it's my song??

Oh well...

I went back to bed, feeling sleepier.

* * *

**A\N: So you can tell I like music? Hehehe. I'm gonna try to get the next one up soon too!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... Okay... Um.. I know I felt like I couldn't write for a bit, but I saw how many reviews I got. And For some reason, everything just started coming to me, like ideas for writing... And yeah... So thanks to everyone for reviewing! Wuv ya all :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own on Sonny with a Chance. But I have a plan.... :) Jk**

**And sadly... I still don't own any of the songs mentioned :(**

**POV: Sonny**

So, I have a contract with the company! Yay! But the bad news is that Lucy's mom isn't letting her join Hollywood. But, we did get permission for her to visit a lot! :D So, Skyler agreed, but only as long as Lucy is there. Which was really cute. :D

Okay... So... right now, I'm just dancing with my friends. Another celebration about the entire new show... Yay! It was just Me, Tawni, Lucy, Selena, Zora, Portlyn and Chloe.

I changed the song to one I thought we'd all love. _When I grow up- By the Pussycatdolls_

Tawni, Selena and I started singing.

But of course. Guess who barged in, again?

It scared us though and we started screaming.

"God Chad, do you seriously have to do that all the time?" Portlyn asked, chucking a pillow at his head. I laughed.

"Well, then I guess you guys don't want to join us for lunch..."

"Oh, where you going?" Selena asked, jumping down from the bed.

"Well... there's this pizza place across the hotel..."

"Give us like ten minutes!" Selena yelled. "Casual or dressy?"

"Casual." He said. He grinned at me.

She, Portlyn and Chloe ran out of and into their suites.

Tawni and Zora ran into their rooms. Lucy grabbed something from her closet and went into the bathroom.

Chad stood in the doorway. I don't think he knew my birthday was tomorrow.

"Umm... I'm just going to get ready." I said, going through the closet.

A dark green tanktop with black lace at the hem bottom and on the top, a pair of black skinny jeans, and my grey pea coat that ends at my hips. I shooed Chad away and quickly changed. I left my wavy hair as it is and put on my eye liner and mascara. Maybe a little bit of eye shadow... My black heels would do fine I guess. I grabbed my black purse and ran into the living room.

Tawni was there in some jeans, and her coat covered up her shirt. Lucy went really casual. A tee shirt, some jeans, sneakers and a red scarf. We all had jeans on, which went well with our 'casual' look.

We all started walking down to the lobby. Chad and I held hands, I mean, friends can hold hands right? Like Portlyn and Chloe were holding hands. So were Tawni and Selena.

Grady was making a joke, and we were laughing. We crossed the street, I could definitely tell people were looking at us like crazy.

We got into the pizza parlour and got a table for eleven. We sat down and started talking. Nico and Grady never stopped writing sketches, so they shared some of them with us.

We ordered a large peperoni pizza with veggies and some iced tea.

Suddenly Portlyn stood up.

"Uh, I'd to make a toast to our lives going back into hollywood." She said, smiling. She raised her glass. We all touched glasses and sipped.

"Oh, I'd also like to make a toast." Chad Stood up. "To Sonny, because tomorrow is her twenty first birthday." He smiled at me, I grinned in return.

We all said cheers and took another sip.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Chad." I gushed. I gave him a hug around the neck.

"Anyway, I think we need to celebrate..." Chad said.

"Oh, no." I mumbled.

_"Happy Birthday, to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Sonny, Happy Birthday to you!" _My friends sang.

"You guys are the best." I said after they finished.

We finished up the pizza, paid and left to go back to the hotel.

Before Chad went back to his room, I gave him another hug. As well as Nico and Grady. I highfived Skyler.

"Hey Sonnyyyyy..." Tawni sing songed.

"Yes, Tawn?" I turned around.

"Since it is your birthday tomorrow. And you're turning twenty one..." Tawni said, looking in the corner of her eyes, a totally innocent look on her face. "And you're going to need something to wear to your party... so...."

Lucy, Portlyn, Zora, Chloe and Selena ended up at her sides. "SHOPPING!!!!" they yelled.

I went with Lucy, Tawni and Selena in Tawni's pink convertible. Zora and Chloe went in Portlyn's car with her.

We started singing to some Jason Mraz song in the car. When Portlyn passed us, we heard them singing to the same song.

We got to the mall and went into every clothing store there.

I got a mini dress. It was strapless purple and had a removable black button vest on top. I also got sparkly black peeptoe shoes. And to top it off a long black necklace. Portlyn got a white and black swirly tanktop to go with her grey skinny jeans. Tawni had a white knee length dress with pink heels. Lucy decided on a silver mini with a black belt and black flats. Selena bought a pink knee length with a black belt and black boots. Chloe got a plain blue dress, and Zora got a skirt and a Pink tanktop. She claims she wasn't much of the dressy type.

We passed by this one store. And we just had to go in! It was brand new and there was a lot of people in there.

We split up to look around. But I just had to pass by this white and sparkly purple dress... I looked at it and held onto it. Then I found a grey tanktop. It was kind of loose, which was good. Maybe I could use it with my black vest and my black necklace with my skinny jeans and black boots. Hmm...

I went up the cashier and bought it. I saw the others there too.

We met outside at a bench and showed each other what we got. That may be my new favourite store.... Everything in there was amazing and you could match it up so easily!

We drove back to the hotel to play dress up. And yes, we are twenty year olds who play dress up. We are _totally _cool.

Tawni surprised me. Usually it had to be brightly coloured. But she bought a dark dull blue shirt and black skinny jeans. We walked down the hallway like it was a runway.

They all loved my white and purple dress. I hope the guys think it's alright...

"Hey, how about we go do some sight seeing around town?" Portlyn Asked.

Tawni went a little stiff. "Uh, erm. I mean, what if the guys get mad we didn't take them with us?" She said, so so innocently... "I mean if we all went without one of us that would kinda be like the same situation..."

"Alright we get it, Tawni!" Chloe jokingly yelled. She grinned. "I know you _loove_ Nico."

"What? Ha! I don't like Nico." She blushed.

"Of course you don't, Tawn." I nudged her and winked.

"And we know who you _love_...." Tawni said, smirking.

"What? I don't like anybody..." I muttered. I shrinked down a bit. Crud, my voice went high again. "Er, I mean, I don't like anybody..." I said in a lower voice.

"Oh, yes you do. I'm pretty sure he likes you back." Lucy said... playfully...

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me..." I said. Maybe too quickly?

"It's obvious..." Selena muttered. "Five years ago I told you that... Does she believe me yet? I don't think so."

"Okay, before we all turn against each other, how about we just go?" Zora asked, gently pushing us to the door.

We all had fun . A little girl came up to us and told us that she saw our shows and that they were her favourite. We all gave her an autograph, a picture and a hug. Then she went to her mom and said aloud that she got our autographs. There was a huge mob, so we quickly ditched the place. Tawni wanted to make sure no one was following us, so we took the long way and Portlyn took the short cut.

We came back to the hotel, giggling.

Chad, Nico, Grady and Skyler were waiting for us in the living room. The only thing different was Chad was wearing a suit?

"Oh, hey Sonny." Chad said. He played with the tie a little.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower..." I said, going into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I came out, with a towel around my body. My hair was still a little damp, but it can air dry I guess.

I got into some sweat pants and a tanktop and looked in my music book. I think I was rading it for a while, because my hair was compeltely dry. I brushed out all the tangles.

"Oh, Sonny, come on, you have to get changed!" Tawni whispered.

"For what?" I asked when she closed the door.

"It's surprise. Just change into this!" She handed me my white and purple dress.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." I went into the closet and quickly changed.

"Okay," She brushed my hair a little and played with it for a sec. "Perfect."

"For what?"

"You'll find out soon." She grinned. "Now go into the living room." She ordered.

I did as I was told. Chad was waiting there. Nico was sitting on the couch with Grady and Skyler. He had a flower in his hand.

"Chad?" I mumbled.

"Just go with him!" Tawni said.

He held out his elbow. I linked mine with his and we walked out.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he opened the door for me.

"It's a surprise." He said, smirking, as he got in.

"Is that the only thing you people are going to tell me?" I asked, smiling.

"Yup." He grinned at me.

"Oh my, Chad!" I said, fake gasping. "It's near midnight, are you sure you still want to go out?"

"Oh! I didn't know it was this late! I don't think my mom will like this!" Chad said playing along.

We passed by a starbucks. There was a huge line. I'm not surprised. It takes some time to get your stuff at Starbucks **(a\n: Totally not saying that I don't like Starbucks. I like it... I swear...)**

"So..." I said, trying to break the silence.

"So..."

"This is getting kind of awkward, isn't it?"

"Eh, maybe a little."

We drove to the wonderful silence... To a huge hill. It reminded me of Look out Mountain, but it was covered in grass instead of pebbles.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I thought I said it was a surprise..."

"Oh yeah."

He walked me up to the peak and I almost fainted! It was pretty high up, so there was a perfect view of the moon. It was beautiful!

But that's not what caught my eye. There was a blue blanket set down with a bottle and two glasses.

"Is that for..." I looked at him.

He nodded and grinned at me. I enveloped him in a huge bear hug. "You are the bestest... ever!" I said, hugging onto him.

"Eh, I know." He popped his collar.

"You can be the bestest, but no matter what you're gonna have the ego the size of pluto." I said jokingly.

"Actually, with this face, It's more like Jupiter." He grinned. "Now come on, sit."

We sat on the fuzzy blue blanket.

"Is that wine?" I asked, pointing to the bottle.

He nodded. He poured some in each cup. Chad grinned and handed one to me.

I looked at the red stuff inside of it.

Chad Looked at his watch. "Happy Twenty First Birthday, Sonny." He whispered.

* * *

**a\n: See I updated! I feel happier now :D Sorry for not updating in a while. It was my cousin's third Death Anniversary. He was suposed to be eleven around next month. :( Anyway... Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6 The ending

**Okay, Don't worry... even though this is the ending... I'm making a sequel... Most Likely. JK, totally writing one! :D Umm... Thanks for all the reveiws! I just checked today! THIRTY SEVEN you guys are amazing!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I can't say it. Too worked up about this being the end of the story.... :'( But I'm not hurting hard enough to say that I don't own any music used in the entire story :D**

* * *

**POV: Sonny**

My twenty first birthday was _amazing!!!_Chad took me out to this really quiet place and he waited until midnight and told me Happy Birthday. Isn't he just the sweetest? And then later we just listened to the radio until this really cute song came up. So he asked me to dance... Awww. I'm still giggling about it... And while we did... I can't believe I get to say this... He kissed me! Awwwwweeeee...

And then later on we went back to the hotel and went to bed. And then in the morning, my friends got me... No. **_Baked _**me a cake! How sweet are my friends? And then we all went to the park, dressed up, with our camera, taking pictures of everyone. I'm pretty sure there was some people hiding also taking our pictures.

And then at eight, we went to a club again, not the teen one, one with all the 'adults' and all that. But it wasn't filled with random people. It had everyone I knew! Everyone that was at the studio, even Marshall was there! Even some of my friends back in Wisconsin! That's when I made it official. **T H E B E S T E S T F R I E N D S I N T H E W O R L D!!!**

Should I tell you the embarassing part? Fine, fine fine.... I guess you should know...

I got drunk. And So did everyone else. And then Selena and I were talking. And then we went up to the stage and started singing some song we wrote a while back. And Chad caught it on his cellphone. And now, that's his ringtone.

Actually. I don't really find it embarassing when I think of it now. I think it's kinda funny now. Hehe... Hahaha...

So Anyway, we're on our way to this new house we're all going to be living in. We started shooting as soon as we step foot. I asked Marshall if Lucy could come with us, since she'll be guest staring on the show a lot. That made Skyler extremely happy. So she was on my left and Chad was at my right. We were all in the limo, quietly talking... At first we were playing telephone. But we stopped after the first round because Chad didn't hear it properly and didn't say 'My Aunt Lives in Regina.' And said something... really... gross... And... disgusting... I don't even wanna say it...

We pulled up to the parking lot. Our faces were pretty much glued to the window, except for Chad. He refused to touch the window after the last time he did...

No. We weren't living in a house. No, we weren't living in an apartment. No, we weren't going to live in a mansion.

We were going to live in a castle... I know, right?!?!

And we all rushed in to see what was there, forgetting about our bags and all that. Lucy raced me and Chad to the back, but I came in second, after Lucy. :D And there was a gigantic pool! And there was even a little music stage! That could come in handy for parties...

But that's not what made the house incredible. Behind it there was an amazing view! It pointed west, so there would probably be beautiful sunset...

They already set up bedrooms. They even decorated it to our likings. Or, what they thought was our likings at least. Tawni got a pink, purple and Yellow room with a So Random and 'Tawni is the Queen' theme. And she has this little table that's like a 3D map, but it's the map of a town. TAWNI TOWN! She said she could care less about the room. All she wanted was to get little dolls to live in Tawni Town.

Nico had a room full of pranks, and a set to record some sketches. And he had a hat case in his room! And a bunch of fabric. I wonder what that was for...

And Grady's room, had Cheese Wallpaper... I know... And he had a door connecting to Nico's room, which I thought was sweet of them to put in since they're best friends.

Selena got a room with her 'wizard' theme. I guess Marshall knew she loved her old show, Wizards of Waverly Place. She had a 'spell book'

Chad got a 'Chad Dylan Cooper' theme. He had a big light up poster place. There was a computer to it where he uploaded a picture and it showed up on the screen. It coul;d make slide shows and he could watch it on his bed. There was even a guitar holder...?? Oh yeah, I almost forgot, he also plays guitar.

I haven't checked out my room yet... but... I hope it's good!

Tawni and Chad went in with me. Nico and Grady were too busy doing a sketch and Lucy was with Skyler in the pool... I opened my room and my jaw literally dropped.

The walls were painted dark red. There was a whole bunch of Guitars around the room! And I had one of those Gigantic Slide show things. But, mine was a little bit bigger than Chad's. But right now, instead of a picture, there was a video of me singing in my room. I almost forgot I got four million views of that video when Tawni posted it on the Internet...

There was a little recording room, which I thought was... unbelievable! And there was even a stage with one of those cool old silver microphones attached to the stand.

"Oh my god..." I mumbled. Tawni found a door on the side.

"Hey, what's this?" She opened it and screamed. "IT'S LIKE NICO AND GRADY'S ROOMS!"

We hugged and jumped at the same time.

Chad looked at us and started laughing. "Typical Girls." He muttered.

Tawni let go. "Guess what, Chad??" She asked, rocking on the balls of here feet.

I jumped onto my bed, noticing another door. Tawni walked towards.

"I specifically remember your room being Besides Sonny's." She opened the door and I saw the deep blue walls of Chad's.

Chad and I looked at each other awkwardly. I've been meaning to tell Tawni about what he did for my birthday. But she probably already knows...

"So, _roomie_, what do you think we should do?" Tawni asked. Before I could respond. "I know!" She pulled a bull horn from somwhere. "WELCOME HOME PARTY AT THE POOL!!!!!"


End file.
